


You can't predict everything

by NightLightDragon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gifts, Other, farmer gets hurt, they go get pretty banged up though, this came to me like a year ago, you can choose what gender farmer is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon
Summary: While on a mining trip the farmer wound up in an accident that they did not come out of unscathed. Once word spread fast a certain someone overheard and made a break for the farmers house to see if they were ok.
Relationships: Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), farmers gender is up to interpretation
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You can't predict everything

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like a year ago when I was playing stardew valley, at the time I was working on wooing emily (I had married her on year 3 after I had finished rebuilding the community center)

The farmer made plans on mining today. They needed some materials to modify their things and find some new objects for the library/museum, and maybe find some pretty stones for a certain person they have their eye on. Seeing Emily's eyes light up at a new gem farmer finds always makes their heart skip a beat and their face go red. With the farm animals fed and their doors open for roaming(within their fenced in areas of course. As well as Shane agreeing to look after the chickens since their new chicks have taken a liking to the man, at least the void chickens don't peck at him like they would other visitors) farmer prepared some food for their trip, grabbed their pickaxe and headed out for the day. Nothing could go wrong or bring down their mood

"Seeya later Shane, Make sure the void chickens don't get loose again" Farmer says as they wave to Shane when he arrives to look after the chickens for the day. "Oh those rascals aren't any trouble when you know what makes them happy" He says as he takes a sip from his water bottle as Farmer left. Shane was a nice guy, his spirits really lifted up when he opened up to the farmer. Ever since they found him on the ground in the pouring rain. Shane took spent more time with Jas, hic own breed of chickens and spent less time drinking. Life is still hard, but he's taking steps to get better, not 100% but sometimes 50-60% is just as good. Farmer was glad for him. While on the way to the mines they greet and wave to everyone, stopping to smile and greet Emily before she was about to run errands before working at the saloon. "Stay safe!" She calls as the farmer smiles and gives a nod, nothing bad has happened to them yet so things should be fine. 

After a brief greeting to Linus they were heading down into the mine, going through a few floors is simple enough, an occasional monster here and there were no match for Farmer and their new blade. Keeping on guard as they mined through rocks to get deeper into the mines they would place rare stones and ore into their bag for safe keeping. Something that has eluded them for awhile has been an amethyst gem, no matter where they looked it was a rare find compared to emeralds or jade. But they know that it's a gem that Emily loved and wanted to give them one if they can find it. The farmer too a deep breath and with a determined huff declared they would find an amethyst even if it kills them! And soon ventured further into the mines. As they traversed deeper more dangerous monsters were appearing. Things were getting harder but it was fine, farmer has handled worse ordeals a few scrapes and bruises are nothing. They cracked open a stone on the wall and two small purple gems fell to the ground. At last they found some amethyst! "Yes!" They bagged the two gems and headed for the ladder to leave, just as they were about to climb out something grabbed their leg. "What the-" They were dragged down from the ladder, landing with a hard thud. " ngh..." They get up slowly to get to their feet, a shadow monster was lashing out at them, they smacked the beast with their axe before drawing their sword. They were moving faster, with little option they tried backing away to get some distance. They were buying time so they could fish for something in their bag. _Come on something, anything please!_ They felt something of moderate size, round with a thin twine at the end. Without much option with the shadow looming closer, they lit the fuse and threw the bomb at the beast. Farmer hid behind a rock to avoid the blast, the monster reeling in pain before vanishing. "Phew..." They looked from their hiding place to avoid the damage. Safe for now but they needed to leave. The second they made a step there was a rumble, any form of calm or safety they had was gone and now it was a race against time to get the heck out of there. Body and mind exhausted they pushed forward to get out of the mine, as the rumbling grew louder they could hear their own heart beat ringing in their ears. Rocks continued falling as they tripped, the exit is so close, but they didn't have the energy. Something heavy collided with their head and everything went black

Emily was happy that the farmer had come here, they had given her beautiful gems, and on occasion when she was free would participate in meditations. They really seemed to like her and she liked being around them. Maybe sometime they could spend an evening together. As she finished cleaning a glass there was a commotion outside. "Huh?" "Wonder what all the ruckus is" Gus comments, curiosity gripping her brain like a kitten wanting attention she went outside to see what's going on. Linus was in a rush to the clinic, following him is Robin and Demetrius who were helping carry an unconscious, and injured farmer. Upon seeing them the world just.... froze. What could have happened? When? Are they going to be ok? People were talking amongst themselves about their feelings, but.... Emily's mind was going a mile a minute with zero chance of slowing down, she held her head as if in pain, eyes stinging as tears try and escape. She was vaguely aware something had a hand on her shoulder. A faint call of her name "Emily!" She inhaled sharply as the world came back into focus, Shane was trying to get her attention. "Shane...?" " Look, I know you're worried, we all are. Farmer is like, the best thing to happen here. But you can't lose your head... We'll go and see them after Harvey patches them up ok?" "Yea.... Yea, ok" She nods, not completely back to normal but enough to feel at ease. 

Later in the day Emily called off of work early and headed to the farmers house just as Harvey finished patching them up, they had bandages around their head, arm was in a sling and it seemed some bandages were around their chest. Emily frowned upon seeing farmer in such a state. " They're on some painkillers so they might be a little out of it" Harvey says as Emily puts a hand on Farmers, they looked in her direction and had the dopiest smile on their face. "Hey Em..." They said in an almost quiet voice. She couldn't stop the tears. Farmers eyes widened a little and they patted her hand as they try to comfort her "Em I'm gonna be ok" "But you wouldn't have been if someone didn't find you" She responds, voice barely a whisper. " I knew Linus would've found me near the exit" They reply. "You don't- What if linus wasn't there? What if you go own there again and get hurt but he's not there to save you next time!?" Her fear was very real, and it started them for a moment. " You can't rely on luck alone Farmer, one day it's going to run out, a-and you can't always predict you'll get out of something ok" She rubbed her eyes but the tears didn't stop. Farmer listened intently as Emily went on about how dangerous it was and Yoba knows what could have happened if they were trapped down there. They put a hand on her shoulder and it was enough to make her pause for a second as farmer kissed her forehead. "I'll be more careful Em" They grabbed their bag and fished out an amethyst, and placed it in her hand. She stared at the gemstone a bit amazed, They promised they would find one for her at some point. They heard a snort, then a giggle from her " You goofball..." She sighs as she wipes any remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm going to be bedridden for awhile so... You wanna visit when you're free?" Farmer asks. "Of course I will! " She smiles, one of those big, sunny smiles that farmers heart skips a beat to every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this may seem out of character for Emily but I always saw her as putting on a brave face to hide any insecurities she could have. So despite farmer saying theyre doing fine there is always a chance something could happen. And Emily if in a certain level of stress could end up trapped in their own head if the worst was a reality. 
> 
> That said I hope you enjoyed reading this


End file.
